Clementine's Birthday
by reallynotsure
Summary: It's Clementine's birthday at the park and Leo has brought something that could hurt them all.


"Are you ready Caillou?" His mother, Doris, yelled from the living room.

"Yes, mom, I'm just putting my shoes on!" Caillou slipped into some rain boots even though it was 90 degrees out and the chance for rain was a -40 percent chance. But Caillou didn't know because he only has the education of a preschooler even though he was now in the 5th grade. People always wondered how he made it to the 5th grade, but rumor has it (*echo* rumor has it) that his parents pay extra for the teachers to ignore his incompetence and just let him live his life

"Come on, Caillou, we're leaving." His younger sister Rosie said, as she stood in the doorway. Rosie was now in the 3rd grade and she had the intelligence of a rich, white politician; which means she did alright in school but she was dishonest and was likely to cheat in a relationship.

Caillou stood up, smiling down at his boots. Boy was he happy that he got these for Christmas 5 years ago from his Grandma. He still wore them even though they smashed his toes at the front but he never comprehended what was actually happening, he always thought the boot was just hugging his feet more and more each year.

He walked out of the room and towards the large, front door where his mother stood, impatiently, waiting.

"You're friends are going to be angry if we don't hurry up!" She told her kids and she took Caillou's head and shoved him out of the house through the doorway. Her shove was so powerful Caillou skipped the three porch steps and landed on the sidewalk below.

"Get the fuck up, Caillou" Rosie said as she walked by. "We don't have time for this shit; I've got boys to meet on the slide." Rosie clicked her tongue and got in the front seat of the car.

Doris hopped in the driver's seat and honked her horn at Caillou, implying for him to hurry up.

Caillou stood up, wiped his bloody, knees off with his shirt and got in the car seat in the back of the car.

Doris drove a little bit above the 25mph speed limit by going only 80mph. Most of her friends and family that have been in the car with her as she drove, say that she is the best driver out there, always watching out for the kids' safety and following all rules the rode.

After a 5 minute drive, they were at the park where Caillou's good friend, Clementine was having her birthday party.

It was pretty packed when they got up to the park's pavilion that held the picnic benches. There were at least 5 kids sitting quietly on the bench and two adults sipping on punch.

"Hey, Clementine, happy birthday!" Caillou shouted.

"Hey, Caillou, where's my present?" Clementine asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Caillou looked at her like he didn't speak her language.

"Present? I don't have one." He told her.

Clementine looked at him for a moment and then let out a laugh and said, "Hell naw. This bitch gonna come to MY party and not bring a present?" Then she rolled her eyes and walked back to the bench.

"Yoooo, man. Don't be sad" Caillou turned around to see that it was Leo that was speaking.

Leo was a small, white child that had turned to the streets at age 7 because his parents wouldn't by him Animal Crossing for his Nintendo DS.

"I have whatcha need, my brotha" Leo told Caillou, and then he motioned with his hand, "Follow me."

Leo led Caillou to the big red slide that sat in the middle of the park. He began digging and after 10 minutes he pulled out a small tin container and popped it open.

"Oh my" Caillou whispered. "Why do you have those? Those are bad, Leo." He stared in shock at Leo.

"It's okay, motherfucker chill out" Leo told him. "I only take one an hour, two an hour is what kills ya." Leo reassured.

"Here, why don't you try one?" Leo offered.

Caillou wasn't sure what to do. Should he give in and do what his mother wouldn't approve of or turn away and live a life of shame.

After 20 minutes of thought, Caillou decided to take one.

He reached into the tin container and pulled out a Cherry Capri Sun. He poked the straw into the opening and began to drink it. In less than 2 seconds the whole thing was empty.

"Wow man! I've never lived on the edge like this before!" Caillou reached in and took another.

"Whoa, stop man, two will kill you!." Leo warned.

But it was too late Caillou had already finished the second one and was now on to his third.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

About 4 minutes later he had already finished off a whole box of Capri Suns. He finished the last one when he was sitting on the lowest bar of the jungle gym.

"Wow, I feel different." Caillou told Leo. "My head it kind of…" Then Caillou feel back with a thud and hit the ground softly.

"Oh shit" Leo yelled as he ran over to Caillou. "You okay, Caillou?"

There was no response so Leo took his shoe off and rubbed it on Caillou's face; still no response.

Then he ran to get Clementine and they both came back with a large stick.

"Yo, should we poke him, Clementine?" Leo asked as he began to poke him.

"No. This is what he gets for not getting me a birthday present." Clementine looked at Caillou one last time, flipped her hair and white girl twerked away.


End file.
